


Amulet

by JustAnotherTypicalBastard



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Revenge, Romance, Teen Titans - Freeform, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherTypicalBastard/pseuds/JustAnotherTypicalBastard
Summary: Beast Boy buys Raven a necklace to apologize for something she overheard. However, it's not just an ordinary necklace, nope! It's guaranteed to make the person who wears it fall madly in love with the person who gifted it. Or at least...that's what the lady said when she sold it to him. But Raven knows better, and with revenge on the brain, decides it couldn't hurt to play along...





	1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy trudged sluggishly down the street, passing giggling teenagers pulling up their phones to snap a picture of "the freak" and mothers pushing their strollers just a little faster when he walked by. He knew he was hideous.

He just wished they didn't have to rub it in.

It was nearly dark out, just after 6pm and most people were finishing up their shopping to go home and eat dinner with their families. Beast Boy, however, couldn't go back to the tower just yet.

He had to find something to give to a certain empath after a particularly bad fight, well, it was actually more of a misunderstanding. He'd been talking about her with Cyborg who'd asked when he was gonna grow some balls and ask her out. Beast Boy, surprised at having been found out, vehemently denied liking the empath at all.

"Ask her out?! Du-dude! No way! I don't even like her!" He cried waving his arms around frantically. Cyborg was about to call him out yet again when he noticed a dark figure standing directly behind Beast Boy, seething.

"Uh...BB..?" Cyborg said with great trepidation.

"Wait man, I'm not done! I mean it's just we're barely even friends! I'd never-we'd never...it just won't happen. Alright?" He said finished defending his feelings.

Cyborg however was pale, or at least, as pale as a half-metal African American man could be.

He lifted a shaky finger and pointed behind the green changeling.

Beast Boy spun around just in time to catch a face full of dark energy and as he was flung, he spotted a trademark blue cloak that could only belong to one person...Raven.

Oh. Shit.

And so here he was, walking the streets at night, hoping to find a suitable gift that would tell Raven he was sorry for everything he'd said.

The truth was, he loved her.

He just hadn't wanted to admit it to Cy, figuring the less people who knew about it, the better. There was no chance for him to get with a beautiful girl like her, he knew he was repulsive. A veritable beast, with green skin like a rotting zombie and pointed ears like an elf. She made sure to tell him so on regular basis, always reminding him of his shortcomings, not afraid to speak her mind. Maybe that's why he loved her, she didn't try to hide what she was thinking, just told him straight out.

LINE BREAK-

Raven paced her room furiously, wearing tracks into the carpet. An hour prior she had flung Beast Boy out of the window with great force and no regrets, but now...she was feeling guilty. It didn't matter that he had said he didn't like her, had ruined her confidence and made her feel insecure about her thoughts and her looks. It didn't matter that with a simple sentence he had made her question if they were even friends, if everything they'd shared had been a lie. Didn't matter that he'd as good as ripped her beating heart out of her chest and squeezed it when she gained the knowledge that every time they'd had a "moment", every fleeting glance, all the little smiles she'd given him had been for naught. She'd never had a chance, not with her demonic side holding her back, and yet, she was feeling guilty.

The truth was, she loved him.

She just hadn't wanted to admit it to herself yet.

Sure it was always there, in the back of her mind. But until now she'd been able to suppress her thoughts on the matter. She'd been able to hope. Now her thoughts came fast and blurred together.

Did he mean what he said, were they not even friends?

Why did she have to fall in love with him of all people?

How can she possibly go through this again? This heartbreak?

No, that's silly. She knew he liked her, she could feel it with her empathic senses, his affection for her was always there lurking just under the surface. She was just afraid that one day soon she'd wake up and it simply wouldn't be there any more. His feelings for her would be gone.

She stopped pacing all of a sudden and threw herself onto her bed. She hated him. She hated him for making her feel. She hated him because she loved him and she hated him because she was worried for him. Why hadn't he come back yet? Normally when she threw him out of the window he was back within ten minutes. It'd been far too long. Could he have hit his head? Oh Azar! What if he's drowned?! It'll be her fault...all her fault. Maybe she should go looking for him...?! No! He'd be back..she knew he would.

All she had to do was wait.

LINE BREAK-

Beast Boy was about ready to give up. He'd had it with people pointing and staring. And he still hadn't found anything remotely similar to something Raven would want. He needed this present to be special, something that said, "I'm sorry for hurting you...and I kinda sorta maybe love you in a more than platonic way. Be mine?!"

All of a sudden he spotted a small shop out of the corner of his eye. How had he not noticed it before?! It certainly stood out. It was only one story and was sandwiched between two high rise business buildings. The lights appeared to be off in the store but the open sign was on. He could see dusty old books in the window and some creepy old statues that looked right up Raven's alley. He knew he had to check it out.

Crossing the road quickly he soon entered the shop. It was larger than he expected with bookshelves spanning the lengths of entire walls, baskets of carved wooden figures, dream catchers hanging from the ceilings, was that a totem pole in the corner? And finally, a display case full of marvelously crafted jewelry. This is what Beast Boy found himself drawn to upon entering the store. His eyes grazed over silver chains with teardrops, yellow hearts, and red earrings. None of these seemed right, however. Oh well...it was worth a try he supposed. He turned around to leave and gasped.

"AHH!" He screeched. There was a lady standing two inches from his face!

The woman scowled and went around the counter to face him.

"What, you never seen an old woman before? Quit yer staring and buy something or get out!" She yelled at him giving him the evil eye.

What he really wanted to do was book it outta there but he had come for a purpose and if this creepy old lady could help him out then so be it!

"Um, I'm actually looking for a gift..for my...um...friend. I wanted to get her something nice since I sort of-"

"Say no more, I have just the thing!" She declared opening a door that appeared to Beast Boy to come out of thin air and she soon returned with a small black box. Placing it into the glass display case she opened it carefully and what was inside made him gasp. It was perfect.

"Wow...it's perfect!" He said to the old woman.

"Yes, is very nice, however I must warn you-"

"I'll take it!" He declared pulling a rolled up wad of cash from his pocket and thrusting it at her.

"Listen young man, I need you to understand the special properties of this ne-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's great! Can I have it please?" He said impatiently fed up with the cooky old lady and her weird shop.

The lady sighed but took his money and handed him the necklace carefully after tucking a small paper inside of the box. A receipt he assumed.

"Great! Thanks! I'll just be going-ow!" He said rubbing his head from where the old lady had hit him. What'd she do that for? Crazy old woman...

"Listen up you whippersnapper! That necklace isn't any ordinary piece of jewelry. That there chain is magically enchanted to only be worn by the first person to put it on. The amulet however, is even more special. I've decided to give it to you, green one, because I think you really need it. It is a powerful love charm and will make whoever wears it fall deeply in love with the one who gifted it to her. But do not forget, that it is merely a spell, and even the best of spells will wear off-"

But Beast Boy had stopped listening after he learned what the necklace could do for him.

"Whoa! So what you're saying is that this necklace has the power to make Raven fall in love with me?! DUDE!" He quickly ran out of the store not even waiting for his change.

The old woman watched his retreating back and slowly smiled an evil grin, that'll teach him to treat the elderly with some respect!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB gives Raven the necklace. Raven discovers something interesting that came with her gift.

A green bird flapped his wings furiously, making sure to not to jostle the box clutched safely in his clawed feet. He was in a hurry. He couldn't wait to show Raven the gift that he had bought for her!

Soon he arrived at the entrance to the tower and punched in the access code from memory. There was a time he hadn't known it and had almost set off the tower's lockdown security and missile features. Now that would've been a disaster. Ever since then he'd made sure to remember them, wouldn't exactly impress Raven to be locked out of his own home and blown up by the missiles that he had suggested.

He morphed into a cheetah and ran straight for the common room hoping she'd already be there with her book and her tea.

Sadly, she wasn't. But he was greeted by another sight, this one horrified him.

"Oh Robin..."

"Oh Star!"

They were on the couch and all Beast Boy could see was two pairs of feet sticking out. The disturbing part? The were sticking out at opposite ends of the couch...Yikes!

He quickly backed away, using one hand to shield his eyes and the other to clutch Raven's present. Raven's present! He had almost forgotten about it!

He decided to try the more obvious place, her room.

He walked up the hallway towards her door with great trepidation. He didn't know whether he wanted to just leave her the necklace and hope she got the message or knock and risk a declaration of love spilling out. He figured after what he did, he'd better at least say he was sorry.

He raised a hand to knock but before he could the door slid open revealing a blank-faced Raven. Beast Boy looked up into her eyes and saw relief there, was she worried about him?

It didn't matter, he was back now and had something to give her.

He cleared his throat and tugged nervously on the collar of his uniform.

"Hi Rae, uh, ven! I just wanted to say...well...look I'm sorry about before with Cy. I didn't, I really...we are friends, Rae. I just, I don't know why I said that stuff to Cyborg. None of it was true, I just wanted him to stop teasing me was all. So, uh, yeah. I'm sorry. And...Here I got you something!"

Raven watched Beast Boy fumble with a plastic bag and felt her heart beating loudly. None of what he said was true? He had been denying he liked her...but if it wasn't true...did that mean...?

"Got it! Phew!" He pulled out a little black box and Raven looked on in horror as he bent down on one knee. Oh Azar! Raven wasn't ready for marriage!

"Raven, we've been friends for a long time and...don't throw it all away because I made one stupid mistake. Will you...will you forgive me?"

Raven let out a small sigh of relief she didn't know she'd been holding. But strangely she also felt the sharp sting of...disappointment?!

She reached over and took the box from Beast Boy gently. Opening it she felt her eyes widen. It was beautiful. The amethyst stone was so bright in the light of the hall, it appeared almost magical to her. But it wasn't of course, Raven can sense magical items and this was simply an ordinary necklace. But nevertheless, it was gorgeous and she felt very touched.

"Th-thank you, Beast Boy. It's beautiful. I-I forgive you."

"Rea-really?! Sweet!"

All of a sudden Beast Boy appeared eager and gestured to the necklace in her hands as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"What?" She inquired.

"Aren't you going to put it on?!" He cried anxious to see it work its magic.

She rolled her eyes at his strange behavior and unclasped the chain holding it out for Beast Boy and turning her back to him as he took it.

"Huh?"

"Help me put it on, doofus."

"Oh..Oh! Right!" He stepped close to her and lifted a shaky hand to sweep her short hair off of her neck. They both held their breath for what felt like a thousand years as he placed it around her neck and stepped away.

Raven admired it for a moment and then gave a small smile to Beast Boy.

"Well, if that's all then I'm going to return to my meditation. Thank you for the gift, Beast Boy." She said entering her room once more.

"Wait!" He cried grabbing her arm and letting go quickly after receiving a death glare.

"Don't you feel any different?" He asked examining her closely.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "No...should I?" She inquired studying him for any signs this was a prank.

"N-nope! Hehe! Just wonderin! Um...I'll be going now! Bye!" He scampered off, leaving Raven to her own devices.

Raven was still curious about Beast Boy's strange actions. She assumed it had something to do with the necklace, but what?

She couldn't find anything wrong with it, it was just a simple necklace. Wait...the box! Maybe there's some clue in there...

Opening it up she peered inside and found a small piece of paper tucked underneath the lid. She carefully unfolded it and smoothed it out pulling it close to her to see what was written there.

As she read, her eyes grew wide and her brows furrowed. So this was why he was acting so peculiar! She finished reading the note and re-folded it stashing it away between the pages of one of her favorite books.

She ought to thank the woman. Though she had forgiven Beast Boy she was still slightly hurt at what he had said and this situation gave her the perfect chance for revenge. Smiling a small evil smile, she opened her door and walked out into the hallway. Oh yes, she could have fun with this...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven enacts her plan for revenge and has far too much fun doing so. Beast Boy starts to feel guilty.

Beast Boy felt eyes on the back of his head. He was reluctant to turn around because he was afraid Raven had somehow figured out about the necklace and was ready to murder him.

He ignored the eyes and and continued playing mega monkeys for about another ten minutes before he was fed up. How long could Raven possibly go without attacking him if she was mad? It must have been someone else.

Beast Boy turned around and he let out a small, "EEEK!" when he discovered it was indeed Raven who had been staring. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable, hoping she was feeling merciful and it would be a swift death.

When he wasn't suddenly thrust into the bay, he reopened his eyes only to see a shocking sight.

Raven was smiling at him!

It wasn't like any smile he had seen her give him before, this wasn't full of taunting and amusement at his expense. This was full of...affection?!

Then he blinked and she was gone.

Beast Boy started to question his sanity.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

It wasn't until much later that he realized what had happened. It was the necklace! It did work after all!

He was so excited about his new discovery that he didn't realize Raven was in his path until he bumped into her.

"Oof! Hey, sorry Rae!"

That was when he noticed the telltale chain of a necklace disappearing down under her cloak. This was the perfect chance to test out the necklace's powers!

"It's alright Beast Boy just make sure you look where you're-what're you doing?" She inquired as the green boy placed a hand on either side of her head on the wall, penning her in.

"Just talking to my beautiful teammate." He replied smiling lazily at her, inside his heart was beating out of his chest. Would she kill him...?

It was at this point she noticed he had been in the process of getting ready for bed and was only wearing the bottom half of his uniform. She felt a huge blush overtake her face as she struggled to look anywhere but his chest.

That's when she realized what was happening, this was what the old lady had warned her about. She couldn't let him take the reins like that, it was her revenge after all. Steeling herself and calming her emotions she forced her eyes to take in his form.

Wow.

Before she could stop herself her hands reached out and slid up his chest slowly. Oh well, this would put her plan ahead of schedule but somehow she didn't mind...

"R-Rae?!" Beast Boy squeaked out trying to retreat from her roaming hands. He knew what the necklace was supposed to do but he didn't think it would work quite that well.

However, Raven wasn't about to let him retreat, not after he bumped into her.

"Mmm..Gar...I didn't realize just how well those training sessions were paying off..."

Now he was scared.

Raven began pushing him until he was the one up against the wall. But she didn't stop there, she just kept creeping closer until their faces were inches and then centimeters apart.

He could feel her breath on his face and he gulped as he saw her unconsciously bite her bottom lip.

"Garfield..."

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes?!" Her hands looped around his neck and he closed his eyes as she drew nearer.

Suddenly he felt her whisper against his ear, "Goodnight."

Then he blinked and she was gone.

Beast Boy definitely needed a cold shower that night.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

A few days after their little encounter in the hallway, Beast Boy woke to the smell of something burning. Thinking there might have been a fire, he sprinted to the common room to see what was happening.

He was shocked to find Raven standing over the stove, holding a spatula, and muttering curses under her breath.

What on Earth was going on?

"Um..Rae?"

Raven jumped upon hearing his voice-having not expected him so soon-and spun around to give him a huge smile.

"Morning, Gar. I made you some breakfast."

She turned off the stove and slid three charred pancakes onto a plate that she presented him. Then she gazed at him expectantly.

He merely looked on in horror.

Misinterpreting his look she clarified, "Don't worry I made sure not to use any dairy products or eggs. They're perfectly vegan."

He didn't make a move.

Now she had started to get annoyed. "Well don't just stand there, sit down! Here's a fork and I'll get you some juice."

Reluctantly Beast Boy sat and accepted the fork she held out to him. It was clear there was no way out of this. But even so, he was willing to try.

"Well...this is great and all Rae but, uh, I'm not really very hungry so..."

Raven smiled inwardly at this. She knew very well she was a terrible cook and that he was trying to get out of eating what she made him, but she wasn't about to let that happen.

She slumped her shoulders slightly and adopted a sad tone. "Oh...alright. Guess I'll just have to eat them myself."

The changeling knew very well that she would too. She hated wasting food and as deadly as those pancakes would prove to be she would finish them simply because she had to. He couldn't leave her to that awful fate.

Sometimes he really hated that he loved her.

"No! Don't worry, Rae! I'm starting to work up an appetite! Look, they're delicious!" He proclaimed and then shoved a huge forkful into his mouth. They were even worse than he imagined but he forced himself to grin for her.

She smiled in return and walked behind him to stand over his shoulder. She then rested her hands on his shoulders which immediately made him tense up.

He felt his heart stutter when she began to massage his shoulder blades gently. Suddenly the pancakes tasted a whole lot better, so good in fact, that he let out a particularly long moan when he ate the next bite.

Blushing furiously he turned to see if she had noticed. She gazed back at him with eyes full of love and adoration.

Suddenly he needed to get out of there.

"Uh, so breakfast was nice and all but I need to go do...something...yeah. See ya Rae!" He yelled and then slipped away from her hands and out the door.

She smiled to herself and fingered the chain of her necklace, everything was going according to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time!

Beast Boy had never felt so guilty in his life.

As much as he wanted Raven to fall for him, he didn't feel right having her fawn over him when he knew very well it was only because of a magic amulet that he gave her.

He liked having her stare at him, feel him up, and make him breakfast but he wanted more than that. He wanted her to be his girlfriend, not because she was mind-magicked into it but because she wanted to be.

Heaving a strong sigh Beast Boy returned to his room. Maybe he could steal it back somehow? But at the same time he was deathly afraid Raven would remember all of the things she did to him and promptly kill him on the spot. Well, at least if he died young he'd never have to lose his hair...but he'd also never get to beat Cyborg's high score on Dune Racing 2.

Nah, he definitely wanted to live.

He was so deep in thought that when he reached his door and opened it, he had no idea he was stepping into a portal.

Then he looked around and saw how dark it was. Did he forget to leave the curtains open? Since when did he keep creepy statues? Hey, his bed wasn't purple! Where...?

It hit him suddenly that he was in Raven's room.

Slender arms snaked around his chest from behind and he felt something nip at his ear.

It was Raven! She was snuggling into him and had taken his right ear into her mouth, gently nibbling on it.

Being so attuned with the animal world, his ears were one of his sweet spots and when she bit him like that it was his equivalent of a scratch behind the ears.

She drove him absolutely crazy!

It felt soooo good what she did to him...but he couldn't take advantage of her any longer.

He spun around and stepped away from her with shallow breaths.

"Rae, you can't do this. We can't do this."

She felt a roiling in her gut. Was he questioning his feelings for her? She had banked her whole revenge on what her empathy had sensed but if she was wrong...

"You see, I haven't been completely honest with you about..that necklace I gave you."

Oh, so he wasn't questioning his feelings, it was just that her plan had finally come to fruition.

"What do you mean, Gar?" She inquired of him.

"We-well, it's just...you hate me! Before I gave you that necklace you hated me! You never would've called me Gar or stared at me for longer than a second, or made me breakfast or-or..." he trailed off blushing as he remembered the incident in the hallway and the thing with his ears...

"Beast Boy, you're being ridiculous, I've never hated you."

"But you have. In fact, you still do! The way you've been acting...it's my fault and I shouldn't have done what I did!"

Now she was the one feeling guilty. Maybe she'd taken this revenge thing a little too far. Clearly, he had really beaten himself up over this. She had to make him better, she didn't know any other way than to tell him the truth.

"But Beast Boy I don't hate you! In fact...I think...I think I'm in love with you." She said and then blushed avoiding his gaze. She'd finally done it, finally told him how she felt.

However, her statement had broken him. He started getting even angrier with himself.

"NO! No you DON'T! Raven it's MY FAULT! You don't love me! It's fake it's not real! I bought this amulet from this mean old woman who said it was magic and that it would make you fall for me. Obviously it worked, but I shouldn't have given it to you! Raven, I'm crazy about you...I only bought the stupid thing cuz I guess I figured it was the only way anyone could love some green freak like me. But it was wrong. I don't want you to be in love with me because of some magic necklace, I want you to fall for me because you want to. So..I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. I just hope you can forgive me."

Beast Boy was deathly afraid for his life. He knew Raven was about to kill him but he forced himself to look into her eyes so their beauty would be the last thing he'd see.

Out of nowhere, he found himself being violently kissed.

She had stalked up to him, yanked him by the collar, and forced her lips onto his. Her hands went to his hair and tangled themselves while her body pressed up against him.

Beast Boy was in heaven, his angel was in his arms, and her lips tasted soft and warm.

After a few long moments, the pair broke apart and they looked at one another.

Beast Boy appeared to be in shock while Raven glowed.

When the changeling managed to snap himself out of his stupor he took Raven into his arms once more and just held her close.

As their breathing settled, he couldn't help his worrying and so whispered to her, "Raven, is this real?"

That's when Raven noticed she was still wearing the necklace and she mentally face-palmed. He still thought her kissing him was because of the stupid amulet!

Reluctantly removing herself from his arms, she reached around and unclasped the necklace, then walked a few steps away to set it down on a nearby shelf. Then she stalked back towards him and fit herself right back into his embrace.

"I love you, Gar" she mumbled into his chest as they snuggled standing up.

His grin was wide enough to blind her for a moment and he quickly pressed his hands to her face, bringing her close for another kiss.

"I love you so much, Rae."

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Beast Boy and Raven had both agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend that night as they cuddled together in Raven's bed.

They had led a successful relationship for a few months now, and had agreed to make some compromises to get to know each other better.

Raven had agreed to watch Saturday morning cartoons with Beast Boy if he meditates with her in the afternoon. Beast Boy had promised to try reading a few books if Raven would play some video games.

That's why as Raven hooked up the GameStation and popped a disc into the slot, Beast Boy found himself making his way to her room.

He let himself in using the new code he had devised for her: BBRae4ever

He perused her shelves for the book she had suggested. She had said it had a red cover with gold lettering on the spine and that he couldn't miss it.

Aha! There it sat between two graphic novels that he had bought for her.

While pulling it off of the shelf, a piece of paper fell out and onto the floor.

Being curious by nature, Beast Boy bent down and picked it up, then looked both ways to make sure Raven wasn't about to catch him snooping. He opened the paper only to recognize it as the "receipt" the old lady had slipped into the box with Raven's amulet.

Disappointed with his find, he went to toss it out when a few words caught his eye. It certainly didn't look like a receipt. Upon closer inspection, he soon realized it was a note and he began to read.

As he read his jaw dropped further and further until pretty soon it was off its hinges.

Back in the common room, Raven was getting ready to turn off the GameStation-having just beaten Beast Boy's hard won high score on Dune Racing 2-when she heard a very girly scream.

Recognizing it as that of her green boyfriend, she smiled to herself.

Yep. Revenge is sweet.


End file.
